Juntas para siempre
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: Dos hermanas que estubieron separadas por años, se reencuentran pero surge un problema y La princesa de la luna debe decidir si matar a su hermana y cumplir su promesa ... o dejar que el mundo caiga en una oscuradad total
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a la gran Naoko Takeuchi….

**Nota Autora**: yo Sailor Alissa, informo que este fic no me pertenece a mi; si no que a mi amiga _**María Paz Bello Gallardo**_…. Espero que sea de su agrado

Cap. 1…. La llegada

Hace ya mucho tiempo en el milenio de plata la princesa Serenity junto a su amado príncipe Seiya esperaban a la Reina Serenity, que traería a una muchacha que sería la hermana gemela de la princesa, pero esta estaba muy nerviosa...

Serenity: ¿Seiya?

Seiya: ¿Si, bombón?

Serenity: Seiya...estoy muy nerviosa por la llegada de mi hermana...solo tengo unos pocos recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos en los jardines del palacio...pero... ¿y si ella no me recuerda?

Seiya: Bombón, tranquilízate, si ella es en verdad tu hermana, en cuanto te vea te recordara. (Dándole un tierno beso en la frente)

Serenity: Pero, Seiya... ni si quiera recuerdo su rostro... Seiya...me siento un poco mareada (Serenity pierde el conocimiento)

Seiya: ¡ ¿SERENITY?! (Grita Seiya muy preocupado)

Serenity se desmaya y escucha algunas palabras de una niña, **_estaremos juntas para siempre ** _y se escucha a ella misma pero también como una niña, sí Kurai, prometo que estaremos juntas para siempre...

Después de un par de minutos Serenity vuelve en si...

Seiya: Bombón, al fin despertaste, me tenias preocupado

Serenity: Seiya... ¿qué paso? -dice aun muy débil

Seiya: Te desmayaste repentinamente bombón...además cuando estabas desmallada dijiste _**estaremos juntas para siempre**_… ¿qué soñaste?

Serenity: No lo sé Seiya...pero tenía que ver con mi hermana...discúlpame iré a dar un paseo...

Seiya: Está bien bombón- (le dice este un poco triste)

Serenity: Ella se fue cuando cumplimos los 6 años...pero ella no se fue, mi madre se la llevo... ¿por qué? (se decía Serenity a ella misma)

Reina Serenity: Porque si estaban más tiempo juntas seria más difícil separarlas para que kurai fuera a entrenar (le dice la reina a la princesa

Serenity: ¿Entrenar? (extrañada por que su madre nunca le dijo sobre eso)

Reina Serenity: Sí, ella debía entrenar como una Sailor Scout...para poder para poder protegerte (La Reina decía con mucha tranquilidad)

Serenity: Mamá, ¿y mi hermana?

Reina Serenity: Esta con la princesa Venus...vendrá pronto...

Serenity: Está bien...estaré en mi habitación...

Reina Serenity: ¿Con Seiya?

Serenity: (sonrojada)...Emmm

Después de lo que le dijo su madre Serenity se va corriendo a su habitación...al ver que Seiya no estaba en la habitación se preocupa mucho y lo busca por el palacio hasta que lo encuentra en el jardín junto a Yaten y Taiki...Serenity se extraña ya que los ve discutiendo...

Taiki: Seiya entiende, la princesa está en peligro...debemos ayudarla

Seiya: Pero, debo estar con Serenity

Yaten: (furioso) SEIYA...que es más importante para ti... serenity o la princesa kakyuu?

Seiya: Emmm...

Serenity: Seiya...que ocurre con kakyuu?

Taiki: Serenity...la princesa está en peligro y necesitamos la ayuda de Seiya para salvarla

Serenity: (Muy alterada) que Kakyuu está en peligro...seiya debes ayudarla, no quiero que una de mis mejores amigas este en peligro, ve con Yaten y Taiki

Seiya: ¿Segura Serenity?

Serenity: Seiya... no te preocupes...estaré bien, ve con Yaten y Taiki, de prisa

Seiya: Está bien...vamos chicos...

Los tres vuelven a su planeta para ayudar a la princesa Kakyuu, pero Seiya estaba muy preocupado por Serenity...pero hizo que su preocupación por su amada Serenity no fuera visible...

Seiya: (En su mente) tengo el presentimiento que algo malo le pasara a Serenity...no quiero que le pase nada... (Derramando unas lagrimas)

Ya en el palacio, Serenity esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hermana...ya no podía esperar más, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió...

Kurai: ¿Serenity?

Serenity: Ku...Kurai llegaste (muy feliz se lanza a ella)

Kurai: hermana...no sabes cuánto te extrañe...

Serenity: Tu tampoco sabes cuánto espere volver a vernos (ambas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas por su alegría)

Kurai: Que alegría verte Serenity... ¿pero y tu novio?

Serenity: ¿Como sabes que tengo novio?

Kurai: La princesa Venus me lo conto de camino aquí

Serenity: (En su mente) *cuando vea a Venus la voy a matar*

Kurai: y...Serenity...donde está Seiya?

Serenity: Emmm…. bueno...el esta... (Dos lágrimas caían de la cara de Serenity)

Kurai: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Serenity: No...No me ocurre nada...Kurai, ¿que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

Kurai: Bueno...

Las dos salieron de la habitación y dieron un paseo por el jardín del palacio mientras hablaban de cuanto se habían extrañado y que habían hecho estos años...hasta que a Serenity le pregunta a Kurai...

Serenity: Kurai... ¿tienes novio?

Kurai: Em. Bueno... (sonrojada)

Serenity: ¿Cómo se llama?

Kurai: Se llama Yaten...

Serenity: ¿Yaten?!

Kurai: Si... ¿por qué?

Serenity: Es el hermano de Seiya...

Kurai: Enserio...nunca me dijo nada...bueno yo solo conocía a Yaten y a Taiki porque cuando iba a ver a Yaten...Taiki siempre se iba a ver a la princesa Júpiter y yo me quedaba con Yaten...

Serenity: Jajaja...bueno el es hermano de mi querido Seiya

Derepente una nube rosa aparece en el cielo y cae una niña al jardín donde estaban Serenity y Kurai...

Serenity: Pequeña dama... ¿qué haces aquí?

Chibiusa: Primero...quiero que me digas Chibiusa y segundo mamá está muy extraña...

Serenity: ¿Que la Neo Reina Serenity está muy extraña?... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Chibiusa: Cada vez que le hablo, pareciera como si no me viera...como que soy invisible para ella y papá no está en el palacio

Serenity: ¿Que Seiya no está en Tokio de cristal?

Kurai: Serenity... ¿quién es ella?

Serenity: Discúlpame Kurai...ella es Chibiusa, es mi hija en el futuro Tokio de cristal

Kurai: Hola Chibiusa...me llamo Kurai... (Estrechando su mano)

Chibiusa: Hola Kurai... (También estrechando la mano)

Al estrechar la mano de Kurai Chibiusa siente una energía extraña que le preocupa mucho...después de un rato Chibiusa se queda en la habitación de Serenity pensando...

Chibiusa: La energía que sentí cuando salude a Kurai es la misma que sentí alrededor de papá hace unos días...pero no logro recordar que le ocurrió a papá cuando desapareció...mejor hablare con Plut... (Llama a Sailor Plut atreves de luna P)

Chibiusa: Plut... ¿estas ahí? ….

**Nota Autora (2): **Bueno chicas eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado; además les cuento que este es mi primer fic, así que compadézcanse de mi Jijiji….

Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, gracias….


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACION**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 2

El ataque a los príncipes….

-Chibiusa: Plut?...

Sailor Plut: ¿Pequeña dama...estas bien?

Chibiusa: si Plut estoy bien... ¿porque lo dices?

Sailor Plut: es que...bueno...la reina volvió a ser una princesa y Tokio de cristal no existe

Chibiusa: ¡¿Qué?!

Sailor Plut: pequeña dama debes averiguar que le ocurrió al príncipe Seiya en el pasado...antes de que tú desaparezcas Sailor Plut desaparece)

Chibiusa: (llorando)¡...No...Setsuna, espera!

De la nada una mano extraña pero muy cálida le toca el hombro...

Serenity: ¿Que te ocurre Chibiusa? -dice muy tiernamente

Chibiusa: Se...Serenity...Tokio de cristal ha desaparecido... (Dice tranquilamente pero triste)

Serenity: ¿A qué te refieres? (dice muy preocupada)

Chibiusa: te lo explicare...hace pocos días atrás estábamos dando un paseo por los jardines del palacio...cuando ya se hizo de noche...papá estaba muy extraño, como si fuera otra persona... después de eso no puedo recordar nada...

Serenity: Que te dijo Setsuna?

Chibiusa: me dijo que averiguara que le ocurrió a seiya en este tiempo...donde esta seiya?

Serenity: Bueno...el esta...*oh no, no puede ser que Seiya...*

Kurai: Serenity!

Serenity: No puede ser...kurai...

En el jardín del palacio kurai observaba muy nerviosa y con su cara pálida los cuerpos inertes de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, no podía creer que solo una persona allá logrado asesinar a los tres príncipes más fuertes de la galaxia...

Kurai: ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿porque los has asesinado? -dice muy furiosa

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie...solo te diré algo yo soy Sailor Dark Moon, yo...soy tu...Kurai tranquilízate no eh asesinado a los príncipes ellos aun están vivos...aun no pienso matarlos... (Desaparece con un destello de luz)

Kurai: ¿Aun no? -preocupada- ...Yaten...resiste por favor¡ *oh no, los tres están heridos con la flechas doradas de Sailor Dark Moon...Serenity se alterara mucho al ver a Seiya así*

Serenity: Kurai, que o..., AAAAH Seiya, resiste, ¿quién te hizo esto? -llorando-

Seiya: No...No logre ver quien nos arrojo estas flechas...pero se parecía mucho a Kurai (dice medio moribundo)...

Serenity: ¿A Kurai?...

Kurai: Serenity...era mi otra personalidad...Yaten vio claramente que yo estaba con él y Sailor Dark moon nos atacaba...

Serenity: No entiendo a que te refieres Kurai pero hablaremos de esto después...primero debemos llevarlos al palacio para que descansen...

Yaten: mi herida no es tan grave...yo te ayudare a llevar a Seiya y Taiki

Kurai: Pe...Pero, Yaten, aun estas muy herido...no te esfuerces

Yaten: Kurai...no te preocupes...estoy bien... (Le da a Kurai un tierno beso en la frente)

Serenity: gracias Yaten...pero una vez que estemos en el palacio...aunque no quieras, igual descansaras...no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los tres...Kurai...hazme el favor de llamar a la princesa Júpiter para que venga a ver a Taiki...

Kurai: enseguida hermana...

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación que Serenity les tenía preparada a los tres...la princesa Júpiter que hace pocos minutos había llegado...atendió las heridas de Taiki...Kurai atendió a Yaten y por supuesto Serenity atendió a Seiya...al terminar de curarlos y las princesas salieran de la habitación...los tres príncipes se quedaron dormidos...Serenity, Kurai y Júpiter se dispusieron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido...

Serenity: Kurai lleva a la princesa Júpiter a mi habitación...Chibiusa esta allí, por favor cuídenla...yo iré enseguida...-

Kurai: está bien Serenity...no te tardes demasiado -guiñando un ojo-

Serenity inmediatamente corrió a la habitación donde estaba Seiya...cuando llego, vio que este no estaba en su cama...Serenity se preocupo mucho y lo empezó a buscar por todos lados...hasta que lo encontró en la terraza contemplando las estrellas

Serenity: (abraza por la espalda a Seiya de sorpresa)... ¿Seiya, que te ocurre? -carga su cabeza sobre este

Seiya: Ah...Serenity...no me pasa nada... (Sin quitar la vista del cielo)

Serenity: Seiya no me mientas, está más que claro que te pasa algo

Seiya: ¿Porque lo dices?

Serenity: Seiya, tu siempre me dices Bombón, jamás me has dicho Serenity... ¿qué te ocurre? (dice muy triste)

Seiya: Bombón...yo... -besa a Serenity muy repentinamente-

Serenity al sentir los labios de Seiya...su preocupación y tristeza desapareció...no pensaba en nada más que esta junto a Seiya...y no dejaría que nada le pasara al hombre que tanta felicidad le ah traído...fue un beso que ambos disfrutaron mucho...lo único que querían era seguir así...pero el grito de la princesa Júpiter los interrumpió...

Princesa Júpiter: Serenity¡

Serenity: oh no, Júpiter...Seiya debemos ir a ayudarla...

Seiya: Vamos Bombón...

Sailor Chibi Moon y Kurai estaban peleando tanto como podían contra Sailor Dark Moon...cuando Serenity y Seiya llegaron a las guerreras no les quedaban muchas energías para seguir...Sailor Dark Moon fue interrumpida por una voz muy misteriosa y de pronto la imagen de una princesa apareció en el cielo...

Sailor Dark Moon: Princesa Estrella... ¿qué ocurre? - hace una reverencia-

Serenity: ¿Princesa Estrella? -preocupada-

Sailor Chibi moon: *no puede ser que tu*...SASORI¡

**Nota Autora** (como les mencione en el cap. anterior… Sailor Alissa, me está prestando su página para poder publicar mi fic); además que es el primero que hago y no se preocupen, pues a medida que transcurra la historia podrán ir entendiendo mas…. muchas gracias por leer

Se despide _MARI PAZ BELLO GALLARDO_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 3

El plan del enemigo …..

Serenity: Chibimoon... ¿la conoces?

Princesa Estrella: basta de hablar... Sailor Dark Moon, debemos seguir con el plan

Serenity: ¿qué plan? -dice esta muy nerviosa

Princesa Estrella: para incrementar mi poder, el de mi planeta y volverme la gobernante del universo, necesito la energía de todas las personas de la tierra y en especial de el mismo planeta... mi plan ya se a puesto en marcha, dentro de tres días en la tierra abra un eclipse, cuando ese eclipse llegue a cubrir toda la tierra con sombras, en ese momento me convertiré en la reina del universo...si piensan detenerme, deben apresurarse, Sailor Dark Moon vámonos... (Hace una risa malvada y desaparece en el brillo de las estrellas)

Sailor Dark Moon: si princesa (desaparece en una sombre oscura)

Serenity: ¿un eclipse en tres días?, debemos ir lo antes posible a la tierra-dice preocupada

Seiya: Bombón, tranquilízate, iremos lo antes posible

Kurai: Serenity, tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro

Serenity: gracias Kurai

Chibiusa: tranquila Serenity, ¿que te parece si vamos al palacio y comemos algo juntos?

Serenity: si chibiusa, hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos

Princesa Júpiter: Serenity, iré a ver a Taiki para ver si ya está mejor.

Kurai: yo también, iré a ver a Yaten, princesa Júpiter te acompaño

Serenity: está bien chica, nos vemos después

_CONTINUARA…._

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Chicas, lamento mucho la tardanza además del hecho que el capitulo fue muy corto…. de todas maneras quiero agradecer a mis lectoras, se despide _María Paz Bello Gallardo_


	4. cap 4

Aclaración: todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de nuestra sen-sei Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 4

Luchando en la tierra…

Kurai y la princesa Júpiter se fueron juntas a ver a Yaten y a Taiki pero Kurai cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a la habitación de Serenity...

- No puedo permitir que Serenity arriesgue su vida, yo iré a la tierra y detendré a la Princesa Estrella *debo ir al pilar de plata, ese pilar te concede solo una petición*

- Kurai...

- Yaten, ¿¡qué haces aquí!? -dice Kurai preocupada

- Escuche lo que dijiste, no te dejare ir sola, yo iré contigo

-Pe...Pero Yaten...

- Esta vez sí que no te dejare discutir Kurai, iré contigo te guste o no, no quiero que te pase nada - dice Yaten dándole un tierno beso en la frente

- Está bien Yaten, pero debemos irnos ahora

- Entonces vámonos

Ambos se fueron lo más rápido posible al pilar de plata, no pensaron en nada más que no fuera en llegar a la tierra pero en el camino se toparon con un pequeño problema...

- ¡Yaten!

- *hay no, Seiya* ¿qué ocurre Seiya?

- ¿A dónde van tan deprisa?

- Eso no te importa, pero no le digas a Serenity que nos viste, ¿de acuerdo? -dice Yaten algo molesto

- Esta bien

- Yaten, ya vámonos -dice Kurai

- *estos dos traman algo...* - piensa Seiya

Mientras Kurai y Yaten se alejaban pensaban en que si Seiya le decía algo a Serenity su plan se arruinaría, a si que se esforzaron en llegar lo antes posible al pilar de plata...

- Uff...al fin llegamos, afírmate bien de mi mano Yaten

- Esta bien

-¡ Pilar de Plata, por el poder lunar te pido que por favor nos lleves a la tierra! -grita Kurai en forma de conjuro-

Después de eso, ellos desaparecen en un destello de luz, y en un parpadeo ya estaban en el planeta tierra, ellos se sorprendieron mucho al ver el planeta tan deshabitado y oscuro...

- Pero… ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? -grita Kurai-

- Esto debe ser por el poder de estrella, este planeta se convertirá en un planeta muerto si no hacemos algo rápido -dice Yaten-

- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quienes tenemos aquí? una de las princesas del Milenio de Plata y uno de los Príncipes del Planeta de Fuego, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?; porque, como ven… no pueden hacer nada para impedir la desaparición de este mundo

- Vinimos a detenerte, ¿qué esperabas? - dice Kurai acercándose a Estrella

- * ese medallón es de... ¡no puede ser! * Kurai ni se te ocurra acercarte mas a Estrella - grita Yaten

-¿Por qué?

- El medallón que lleva puesto Estrella le pertenece a la diosa Ceres, ese medallón le da poderes máximos

- Mmm...Eres bastante inteligente Yaten, yo solo soy una sirvienta que sigue las ordenes de las grandes diosas Juno, Vesta, Pallas y Ceres, escuchen esto con atención, su verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar -Estrella desaparece

- Desde hace mucho tiempo se decía que aquellas diosas renacerían, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto y que su objetivo sería el planeta tierra -dice Kurai

- Siento una gran energía divina, tal vez nos lleve a donde se encuentran ellas -dice Yaten-

- Sí, vamos

... ****...****...

Mientras tanto en el palacio de los dioses...

-¿Que tan fuerte será esa Princesa de la Luna? -dice Vesta-

-No lo sabemos, primero debemos deshacernos de ella para que de esa manera no haya nadie que nos impida robar la energía de la tierra, además es solo una princesa contra cuatro diosas -dice Juno-

-¡ Estrella! -dice Ceres-

- Me llamaba usted, diosa Ceres -dice Estrella haciendo una reverencia-

- Estrella, ¿ya eliminaste a los intrusos?

- De eso se encargara Sailor Dark Moon y diosa Ceres le agradezco a verme prestado su medallón, me ha servido de mucho

- Lo utilizaras hasta que la tierra se quede sin energía completamente -dice Ceres

- Estrella…

- ¿Si, diosa Pallas?

- Quiero que le entregues mi medallón a Sailor Dark Moon, a si las dos no tendrán problemas en las batallas -dice Pallas entregándole el medallón

- Se lo entregare de inmediato

- No nos fallen -dicen las cuatro diosas a la vez y desapareciendo

... ****...****...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que una princesa y un príncipe pueden hacer? -dice Sailor Dark Moon

- Sailor Dark Moon, espera...

- Estrella, ¿qué haces aquí? - dice la Sailor-

- La diosa Pallas me dijo que te entregara esto - dice Estrella mostrándole el medallón -

- Con esto seré más fuerte, ahora jamás me podrán derrotar

- * Los medallones les dan un poder infinito, contra ellas no tenemos oportunidad* - piensa Yaten-

- Yaten...

- ¿Que ocurre kurai?

- Tengo una idea para derrotar a Sailor Dark Moon, ¿recuerdas que lo que me ocurra a mí, también le ocurrirá a ella?

- Si, pero...

- No digas nada Yaten, tu solo debes lanzarme una de estas flechas directamente

Nota autora: Bueno chicas, aquí un nuevo cap. de Juntas para Siempre, solo debo decir que disculpen la tardanza y obviamente darle los créditos de la historia a mi amiga María Paz….


End file.
